


Miko Of Eden

by WhisperingKage



Category: Cage of Eden, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was ready for a normal, life with the jewel complete and her journey done. Of course, it's just her luck that her school trip would end up being a journey of a lifetime…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the first two chapters were lost when FF.net deleted the fic without even giving me a warning or a chance to back them up. Even so I hope you guys still enjoy it! I've e-mailed ff.net again and again asking if the can send me the files or at least restore it long enough for me to back it up. So far no reply. Let's cross our fingers!! Until then we'll just have to pick up where I left off.

Kagome groaned as she fixed her shoe, it had been rubbing against the back of her heel for the past thirty minutes. She glanced over at Mariya and smiled lightly, he was bent over his laptop and his were fingers clicking away on the machine. He had been quiet since they had met up, it was understandable, yet she could never go to long without talking. It made her uncomfortable.

"Mariya…are you okay?" They had been on constant move since they heard the weird blood-curdling howl and she had yet to look him over for injuries. Now that they were stationary, she would have the chance to do so.

Mariya merely grunted as he read the text displayed on his screen, still in disbelief – but there it was in black and white…

He jumped as Kagome shut his laptop and scowled down at him. He was about to yell at her – no one touched his laptop – yet she cut him off by shoving a water bottle in his face. His anger was quickly forgotten as he grabbed the offered water and chugged down a huge gulp full. He had forgotten how thirsty he was.

Kagome pulled back and sat on her bum as she watched him drink; if he emptied it, she would refill it, but for now, she was busy looking him over for injuries. She noticed that he had a nasty bump on his forehead and would have to watch him carefully to make sure it wasn't a concussion. A few scrapes and bruises decorated his exposed skin. She was very shocked that his glasses were still in one piece, which was very lucky for him.

She blinked as he let out a huge sigh, holding the water bottle by his side. "Thank you, Higurashi-san." She frowned at that, given the circumstances he was more than free to call her by her first name.

"Kagome, call me Kagome. Now are you okay?" He blinked as she went into nurse mode and lightly prodded at the bump on his forehead.

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he got a nice view of her cleavage, yet he winced as she touched the back of his head, "Ouch…"

She frowned as she pulled her hand back, seeing that there was blood on her fingertips. Without a second thought, she tore at her shirt again and ripped a strip off long enough to go around his head. She pushed his bumbling fingers away as she tied it around his wound to stop the bleeding and got up.

Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked through the foliage that grew around them. Mariya grumbled as he adjusted the makeshift bandage, feeling much like a small child and watched with curious eyes as she moved about in the foliage, "What are you doing?" She turned back to him and offered him a small smile as she held up some kind of leaf.

She stood up dusting her hands off and walked back to him and moved his bandage around so she could place the leaf on his wound then retied it, "There. That will help staunch the bleeding and cover the scent of blood from whatever is around here." He nodded his eyes a bit wide, he didn't expect her to think that far ahead from what he vaguely heard about her, she was sickly and pretty much useless.

Kagome smiled as she stood up and glanced down at her now-exposed stomach, "Well, I guess we should get going. We might be able to find some more people before night fall."

Mariya nodded even though he wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. With a grunt, he stood up and shoved his laptop back in its carrying case. Once they settled down for the night, he would break the news to her.

Kagome huffed a bit as she and Mariya stopped for a break, she didn't know how long they had been walking, but she was starting to get tired, plus she wanted to check on Mariya's wound. Head wounds tended to bleed more than regular wounds. Just as she was about to suggest they take a break, they heard a shrill scream. Both of them froze at the chilling sound and then looked back at each other.

"Hellllppp! Someone, please!" Before she could give it much thought, Kagome took off in a sprint towards the voice, and very deep down, she was hoping it was Rion. She briefly noted Mariya running after her huffing and puffing, but didn't think much of it. She gasped as they broke through the foliage. There was a huge-ass dodo-looking bird attacking a woman. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought it was a demon!

The woman turned at the noise they made and with tearful eyes, tried to run towards them, but so did the bird thing. The woman looked terrified as she stumbled towards them, the bird on her heels with its sharp beak open and ready to snatch up its dinner. Kagome ran forward, once again, without thinking and threw herself on top of the woman just as the bird's beak snapped shut above them.

She hissed in pain as they landed and quickly rolled them over so she as crouching over the terrified woman. Her vision was clouded lightly by blood dripping down into her eyes from a gash, though she met Mariya's terrified gaze, "When I say run, you run towards Mariya and you don't stop." The elder woman merely shook her head, her body trembling in fear.

With a grunt, Kagome stood up, pulling the older woman with her and pushed her in Mariya's direction. She twirled on her heel and grunted as the bird ran at her with its beak wide open again. She gathered a bit of miko ki in her hands, not knowing if it would affect the bird or not and threw them out. She winced as her ki bounced back, having no effect on the bird, yet it stalled it enough for her to turn on her heel and run towards the foliage.

She got maybe five steps before she tripped, slamming down into the ground harshly. With a muttered,"Fuck." She rolled over and glared at the bird, just her luck to be killed by an over-grown chicken. Inuyasha would never let her live it down. She grit her teeth, waiting for its beak to tear into her flesh, but froze when she heard a strangled yell of her name and the next thing she knew, there was a weight on top of her and blood dripping down onto her.

Her white shirt was stained with red...

 


	2. Chapter 2

The world moved in slow motion as she felt the warm blood seep into her uniform, the sounds around her were muted as the person above her grunted and shifted his weight applying more force behind the large stick in his hands. Pushing back the large bird which squawked in protest. Even though her body protested it she mustered up her strength and added her own weight to the force and the bird squawked as it was thrown back.

She didn’t even have to think before the person grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him. “Run!!” She didn’t need to be told twice! With shaky yet hurried steps they followed the wayward path left behind by Mariya and the elder woman. The homicidal bird on their heels. “Over here!!” They both turned towards the voice and saw Mariya and the older woman hiding in a small hole guarded by thick tree roots. They both ran towards it and slammed into the roots before jimmying their way inside the hole getting as close to the wall as they could.

The bird was mere inches behind them and tried to shove its beak in after them yet was stopped by the thick roots. They all flinched with every snap of its beak and angered squawk that left its mouth. After an agonizing five minutes the bird gave up and with an angry noise trotted away. Kagome let out a shaky breath as she trembled next to everyone else. She hadn’t been that scared in a long time. With a shaky breath she looked around the cramped space, her own body pressed against he one who had saved her, and took stock of who was there.

Mariya was closet to the wall with the older woman, the CA if she recalled, curled up in a ball crying into her knees. They were fine if not a bit banged up, she tried to turn around to glance behind her and gave up since the quarters were to cramped and merely let her  head fall back on the persons shoulders and gasped as she met the smiling yet tired face of Akira. “Akira-kun!!”

He gave her a small tired smile. “Y-yo.” He gave her a shaky smile as he held a hand over his arm, warm blood seeping from the gash. “Glad you’re okay Kagome-chan..that was a close one.” He nodded at Mariya happy to see another classmate. “Mariya.” Mariya merely held his laptop to his chest and looked at the ground.

Akira turned to the older woman and merely nodded at her, not that she could tell as she was still sobbing into her knees. He winced as Kagome moved in front of him. The stupid bird had torn a pretty long gash in his arm when he had tried to stop it from eating Kagome. He was just glad she was okay. He might not have known her that long but he still considered her one of his best friends.

She hadn’t judged him like everyone else had nor had she made fun of him because of his low grades, in fact her math scores were about the same as his. She was like Rion in that aspect, she didn’t judge you or talk bad about you without getting to know you first and once she viewed you as a friend she never gave up on you. So he wasn’t about to let her get eaten by an over grown chicken if he could help it.

Kagome winced as she leaned back against Akira’s chest, feeling lightly guilty because she knew of her friends affection for their common friend, yet she was tired sore and he had just saved her life. So she was allowed to do at least this much. She blinked as she felt a warm liquid seep into the back of shirt and the irony scent of blood assaulted her nose.

“We need to move now before the scent of blood attracts even more…things.” The others groaned in protest still not over the life or death situation hey had just barely escaped. She herself was loathe to move she was comfy where she was but they had to so with a harsh glare towards the others she got up and shimmed out of the roots. She winced as she felt her ankle throb in protest, no doubt sprained yet she shrugged it off and waited for the others to join her.

Her eyes ran over them Mariya was in the same condition just with a few more bumps and scrapes. The CA, as she was dubbed for now until they could find a place to rest, was covered in dirt and grime a few cuts here and there. Yet it was Akira who was the worst injured of them all blood flowed from a large gash on his arm and he was beat up. His hands also had slivers in them from the wooden stick he had used to ward off the big bird.

“We need to find water to clean up our wounds and lose the scent of blood lets go. Stay close and don’t panic.” Everyone nodded to scared to speak and followed after her as she made her way towards the sound of rushing water.

Once there she had them all sit down and got to work she quickly grabbed the herbs she would need to staunch the blood flow of Akria’s wound as well as hide the scent of blood. With a sigh she kneeled before him and gestured at his shirt. “They need to come off so I can look at the damage.”

“I’m fine Kagome-chan.” He laughed and tried to shoo her away but she wouldn’t have it. “Now Akira the more time we waste the worse it’ll get and the more chances for something else to find us.” He sighed not excepting her to take charge like that and shimmed out of his shirt wincing as the gash was reveled to those around him. He blinked as the CA came over and squatted next to Kagome. “That’s going to need stitches….”

Kagome nodded it would need to be stitched but they didn’t have the equipment on hand, luckily she knew her healing powers would work on him. So without even trying to hide it she let her fingers trace over the wound, glowing lightly with her powers, and patched it up. She didn’t heal it completely but made it so it wasn’t as deep and the blood flow had stopped. With a sigh and a light sweat on her brow she sat back. “That will be good enough for now.” She held a hand to her head her powers taking what little energy she lad left out of her.

Everyone gapped at her in shock and surprise. Mariya was the first to speak up, being a scientific man he needed to know. “What are you?” Kagome merely smiled sadly, her vision dotted with black due to blood loss from the gash above her eye and over use of powers on an empty stomach. “A miko.” With that she feel forward into Akira’s arms unconscious, her last thoughts being that she didn’t want them to hate her for not being normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariya frowned as he typed furiously on his keyboard, sweat was gathered on his brow, nothing was making sense!!! He jerked as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and frowned at Akira’s grinning face. “So, any idea what’s going on?” He shrugged his hand off, not wanting to be touched at the moment but sighed shutting his laptop.

He glanced around the small clearing they had made camp in, aka gathering laves to use as bedding and huddling against a tree. Oomori, aka the CA, was leaning against a tree with Kagome’s head resting in her lap. She had yet to wake up and they were all worried about her. Oomori kept running her fingers through her hair lightly trying to comfort her as she frowned in her sleep.

He blinked as Akira took a seat next to him and nodded at him. “We’re completely off the grid, this island should not exist.” He wasn’t surprised by Akira’s loud cry of disbelief.

“What do you mean?! How can it not exist we’re on it and with those things!” He sighed as he adjusted his lasses on his nose. “It shouldn’t but exist but it does, trust me I’m a scientific man but I also believe what’s in front of my very own eyes. We are here and those things, they’re real though they shouldn’t be.” He paused to let the information sink in.

Oomori shook as she thought of the thing that had almost eaten her. “What are they?” Her words were whispered and layered with fear yet they all heard her. She blinked as a small hand encased hers and looked down at a haggard Kagome. “Kagome-san!” She helped the younger woman sit up and get settled against the tree.

Kagome waved off the worried woman and Akira who had appeared at her side. “I’m fine just a bit tired. Mariya please continue.” He nodded, looking over her worn form yet shook it off, he would get to that in a bit. “Those things aren’t monsters but they sure as hell shouldn’t be here...they’re supposed to be dead. Extinct! That big bird was a Diatryma was supposed to have gone extinct 50,000,00 years ago...yet it’s clearly still alive and thriving.”

Akira shook as it sunk in. “So we’re on an unmapped island full of animals that shouldn’t exist!! How are we supposed to get home...” He blinked as Oomori shook her head violently side to side her hands over her face. “This is unfair! Thi-this can’t be true!! Today was my first flight I-I!” She burst into tears hiding her face in her lap.

Kagome frowned yet rubbed the other woman’s back lightly trying to offer comfort, she knew all to well what it was like to be thrown head first into a world you didn’t understand. “Shhhh, calm yourself crying will do you no good.” She winced as the older woman threw her arms around her waist and buried her head in her lap. She merely held the elder woman as she shook in her arms the stress to much for her.

She gave Akira a small smile as he settled in next to her yet said nothing no doubt lost in his own thoughts. She glanced at Mariya yet was slightly shocked to see him studying her like she was some kind of science experiment yet merely frowned when she remember why. She has used her powers...they knew she wasn’t like them... She looked away from his gaze ashamed to meet it, and afraid of what she would find in it.

Disbelief.

Disgust.

Fear.

Once her journey had come to an end she confided in her friends needing someone to tell her it would be okay. That she wasn’t alone and that she could still be normal. Yet they had pulled back, not knowing what to say or how to react, once she had showed them her powers they acted afraid of her, like she was one of the demons she had killed in the past...

It was around that time her mother thought it would be best for her to transfer schools, to get a new start. She had, and she had made great friends and now it seemed like that was about to be ripped from her. “Kagome-san...” She winced at his voice yet looked up to meet his  gaze. She flinched when she realized he had moved close. Akira merely shifted closer to her not knowing how to read the atmosphere.

Mariya merely ignored Akira’s warning glare and sat down in front of her and Oomori, who had stopped crying yet merely laid there with her head in Kagome’s lap to emotionally drained to do much else. “You said you were a miko, yes?” She nodded feeling a lump rise in her throat. “What does that entail? I know the legends speak of healing, barriers, and other various things...” He trailed off waiting for her to answer his questions, there had to be a scientific way to approach this...

Kagome blinked at his honest curiosity and offered him a small smile. “Hard to believe right? If I wasn’t one myself I’d think I was loony. But let’s see I can erect barriers for a small time, heal wounds, and project my miko ki. If I had been properly trained I would also be able to make shikigami but I was never properly trained...” She trialed off a haunted look flashing across her face.

Akira frowned not liking the depressed atmosphere. “Mah that’s so cool Kagome-chan! Thank you for healing me!!” She smiled a light blush dusting her cheeks at his praise. “You’re welcome Akira-kun.” He grinned and continued to gush. “You could be the one thing that keeps us alive long enough to figure out how to get home! You’re like a super hero!!”

She looked down a small sad smile on her face. “I’m not...I’m actually pretty useless...unless I have enough energy I’m just like you guys...if not worse.”

Oomori frowned as she looked up at the younger girl. “What do you mean Kagome-san?” She blushed as she sat up, feeling bad for using the younger girl as a pillow and acting like a scared child. “I-unless I have enough energy I can’t use my powers. They drain me a lot.”

Mariya nodded. “Your…powers they use up calories don’t they?” She nodded and he continued. “I see, so you can erect barriers and heal but they drain you. Kind of like a star athlete, they can go above and beyond when pushed yet they crash when all their calories are gone.”

Akira nodded understanding the simple exploitation. “That’s why you fainted after you healed me!” Kagome nodded. “Yeah I haven’t had anything to eat since before we left for the airport...so by the time we found you I was close to empty and healing you drained what little energy I had left...”

Akira frowned, not liking that she had put herself in danger to heal him. “You shouldn’t have done that Kagome-chan! What if you had gotten hurt or _worse_!” She sighed as everyone looked at her in accusation. “I’m fine and that won’t happen. My powers have this thing where if I’m too low on energy they will kind of um shut down? No it um...won’t let me heal others or erect barriers and instead focused on keeping me alive...” She trialed off feeling stupid because she couldn’t put it in the right words.

Mariya tapped his chin. “A self provision mechanism...” Kagome nodded, “Yeah something like that! But no worries so long as I get enough rest and food my powers should come back! So no worries I’ll try my best to keep us all alive until we find the others and get out of here!”

Akira and Oomori smiled accepting her reassurances yet Mariya said nothing, mulling over her words he knew he would have to talk to Akira later. From what he had seen of her so far she was not above pushing herself above and beyond to help others and if she did that she would not only hindrance herself but them as well...they would have to keep an eye on her yet for now... He yawned the long day catching up with him. Akira yawned as well and laid down giving his friends a tired smile. “Let’s get some rest then we have a long day ahead of us.”

Kagome smiled and laid down as well wincing in pain as her muscles throbbed in protest, her powers were slowly healing her but due to not having sufficient energy they were moving at a snail pace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome panted lightly as she and Akira lead the way, Oomori and Mariya were lagging a bit behind, Oomori was in heels and not to be mean but Mariya was a nerd and thus not that athletic. She had no idea how long they had been walking. They woke up around dawn and decided to get on the move; of course everyone was worried about her. It kind of irked her they were treating her like she was anemic!

She grumbled to herself as she stopped next to Akira and glanced back at their two lagging companions. “Nee Akira-kun I think we should rest a bit.” Akira followed her gaze and nodded. “Yeah, break time guys!!” Oomori and Mariya sighed in relief and plopped down on the ground both winded. Kagome smiled at them and pulled out her water bottle offering to Akira first.

He took a big swig and handed it back to her, she moved back towards the other tow and handed it to Oomori who took a large grateful swig. It was then passed over to Mariya who took a hearty swig before passing it back to Kagome. She took it gratefully and drank the last few drops, a bit saddened that the few drops made her throat ach more yet she shook it off as she plopped down next to Oomori.

Mariya noticed yet said nothing as he stood up and mentioned towards Akira. “Come with me for a minute.” Akira groaned but stood back up, his body aching in protest. “Gotta pee?” Mariya blushed yet merely shook his head as he led Akira away from the women.

Kagome fanned at herself with her hand as she watched the two walk away, making sure to keep tabs on their aura’s, she had regain a bit more of her energy yet was still damn near empty, not eating yet had a big hand in that as well.

“Kagome-san are you okay?” She forced a smile as she was asked that for the tenth time since they had woken up, she knew they were worried about her, Oomori more so because she felt it was her duty to look out for her being the older woman, yet it was really starting to get annoying. “I’m fine Oomori, and please call me Kagome I think we’re past the time for formalities.”

Oomori blushed lightly buy nodded. “You’re r-hyaaa?!” She jumped as something scampered up her arm. “Kyaaaa!!!!” Kagome was quick to act and was about to rip the thing that was attacking Oomori off of her yet laughed when she saw what it was. “Squirrel -chan!!” Oomori paused in her freaking out and looked down at the cute animal and blushed feeling like a fool for freaking out over something so small and cute.

Kagome laughed yet paused as she felt Akira’s aura spike in anger, she wondered what was going on yet was loath to leave the other more childlike woman on her own. She mused whatever it was that got them both so riled up they would figure it out amongst themselves. They were boys after all and boys had that weird bro code, even Inuyasha and Kouga had it once in a while.

“Look Kagome it’s so cute!” She smiled and returned her attention back to the other woman who was enthralled by how cute the little squirrel thing was, she made a mental note to ask Mariya what it’s real name was later, not that she would be able to pronounce it correctly.

“We’re back!”  Both women turned towards the two males as they trampled back into camp, it was obvious they had a bit of a tiff yet neither looked like they wanted to talk about it and the women would comply.

Oomori smiled as she held up her arm, the one the squirrel thing was hanging off of and held it up for the boys to see. “Look isn’t; it cute! Ah! Why’d it run off? She frowned as the cute furry animal got the hell out of dodge.

They all laughed lightly at how cute she looked yet froze at the familiar blood curdling squawk that echoed around the clearing. They turned towards the source ad all paled as they saw the large bird come running towards them. “Diatryma!!” No one was sure who yelled it out but it made them jump into action. Everyone stood up and Akira grabbed a few rocks ready to distract the thing so the others could get away. Kagome herself grabbed a thick wooden stick, not willing to let him fight alone. “Get out of he-” She  paused mid sentence as she felt another murderous aura approach from behind and merely dropped her stick and grabbed Akira and the others and forced them to the ground erecting a thing barrier around them.

Akira struggled against Kagome’s hold thinking she was giving up. “Kagome stop we have to run!” He was shocked as he looked up at her pale face, it was dripping sweat as she bit her lip. “Shhh there’s something else out there...” Her words were light and full of strain but he quieted down.

Mariya looked around in awe it was like there was a film around them making the surrounding look distorted and it was then that he knew she had thrown up a barrier. He had read stories about them in floke lore yet they didn’t hold a candle to the actual thing...

Oomori screamed as she caught sight of the huge cat like beast that burst through the forest and launched at the bird. “What is that?!” Everyone gasped as the large beast ran past hem and clashed with the bird in a flurry of blood and snarls. They watched entranced as the large cat tore at the bird throat and spilled blood everywhere. With a final squawk the bird went still its neck making a loud snapping sounds as the large cat snapped its jaws closed around it.

Akira shook as he watched the large cat drag the bird away like it was nothing and disappeared into the forest from where it had slunk from. If Kagome hadn’t thrown up that barrier they would have more then likely have been dead to. Kagome!” He quickly glanced to his left and saw Kagome, she was laying on the ground her breathing labored as sweat poured from her. Her eyes were blurred with tears as she gasped for air, the barrier around them flickering a few times before falling.

“Kagome!” At his startled cry everyone else turned to look at her, Oomori gasped and held her hands to her mouth her eyes clouding up with tears. Mariya cursed under his breath shooting Akira a knowing look, he had warned him about this after he had told him that they should just give up on finding other survivors. His jaw was still sore from the punch that Akira had thrown at him. “Stupid girl...”

Kagome merely gave them a forced smile. “You’re all okay...” She let her eyes slide close yet winced as she was pulled into someone’s arms and slowly forced her eyes open. She blinked slowly as Akira’s face came into view. He grit his teeth as angry tears leaked out of his eyes and he crushed her to him, he had never felt so  useless! “Kagome! You promised you wouldn’t push yourself!” She merely nodded. “I’ll be fine just let me rest a bit Akira-kun...”

Akira grit his teeth in anger as he held her, Oomori placed a hand on his back, yet he ignored it. He vowed then and there that he would never let Kagome push herself this hard again. He would change, he would get stronger to protect her and the others! If the world around them wouldn’t change then he would. He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

The mood around their small makeshift camp was depressing to say the least. Oomori was once again leaning against a tree with Kagome’s head resting in her lap. Akira was next to her his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the ground and Mariya was sitting a bit away from them once again typing away on his laptop.

“That was a saber tooth tiger…a smilodon...it should have died out about 10,00 years ago...” Akira grit his teeth, in a foul mood because of what had happened early and because he had carried Kagome for hours as they put some distance between them and the giant cat. “Just deal with it Mariya! It obvious these things are alive just deal with it! Science can’t explain everything!”

Mariya shot him a glare, his temper rising. “When are you going to get it Akira?! This is deadly serious!!” Akira grunted. “That’s why we have to find the others as quickly as we can! If we regroup we have a better chance of getting out of this alive!”

Mariya scoffed. “If these animals are still alive and roaming around then there’s a pretty big chance that everyone is already dead!!! We need to focus on keeping ourselves alive! As it is Kagome is out of commission again and you want to go running through the jungle, filled with god knows what, to look for people that are probably already dead!!”

Akira was stunned by Mariya’s words, he knew there was some truth in what he had said yet he didn’t want to give up on the others, his friends, Kouhei , Rion. “We can’t just give up...we’ll get out of this somehow...” His voice was a whisper.

Oomori shook as she clenched her hands in Kagome’s hair. “Don’t say such childish things!! We’re alone stranded an island filled with monsters that want to eat us! We can’t keep relying on Kagome to save us!! Sooner or later she won’t’ be able to and we’ll all be killed!!! There’s no way we can stay alive like this! We’re better off dead then worrying about every little sound!!! We’re never going home! We’re just...just waiting to die!!!” She shoved her face in her hands as she sobbed her body shaking as she had a mental break down.

Akira looked away from her, not knowing what to say to that, because what could one say when faced with the cold hard truth? They were stranded on an island that didn’t exist it, was full of supposed to be extinct animals that wanted to kill and eat them, and help was not coming. Yet he didn’t want to give up hope, he wouldn’t give up hop so with gritted teeth he laid down next to Kagome, his arms under his head. “Let’s get some rest...it’s been a long day.”

-.- -.- -.-

Morning came all too fast as Akira woke up, his back stiff from sleeping on the ground. He glanced to his left and saw Mariya still asleep, hugging h is laptop case to his chest as he shivered in the cold. He glanced to his right and was shocked to find to empty. When he woke up for a pee break last night Kagome and Oomori were curled up next to each other yet their spot was empty now.

Part of him was glad that Kagome seemed to be awake now yet another part was worried Oomori was acting very strange last night with all her talk about death...With dread e got up and began running around hoping to find both women in perfect shape. Maybe they needed to pee?

“Kagome! Oomori!!” The more he ran the more he felt dread bubble up in him, Kagome was probably still a bit weak and Oomori wasn’t in the right state of mind... He skidded to a halt as he heard the rushing of water and turned to find it. Maybe they got thirsty...

“Kagome! Oor-!!” He blushed as he found them, they were both stark naked and standing in the thigh high water. Their pale skin glistened form the water droplets sliding down their skin. Their hair was wet and clung to them as they stood in the water obviously to his peeping. Oomori, being older had a slightly larger chest then Kagome yet she was still growing.

“Mahh Kagome where did you get this scar?” His ears perked up at Oomori voice and he narrowed his eyes at the scars that littered Kagome’s body.

Kagome fidgeted feeling self conscious, her travels in the past had left their marks on her. “A lifetime ago...but no worries!” She laughed sensing the sad aura that wrapped around the older woman. She blinked as she felt another aura... She turned towards it and flushed red as she met Akira’s gaze. “KYAAAAAA!!”

Oomori startled at her yell screamed as well and they clung to each other their naked breasts pressing into each other’s as they tried to hide from Akria’s gaze.

Akira fell back and landed in the shallow water, hitting his head on the bank yet he merely sat up and scuttled behind a large rock hiding he girls from his view. “Ah sorry!!!”

Kagome huffed as she pulled away from Oomori and glared at the rock Akira was hiding behind. “Akira you pervert!!” Oomori laughed as Kagome blushed a bright red. “Is anything wrong?” Akira merely huffed. “You two were gone when I woke up! I was worried!” Kagome huffed. “Well as you can see were fine now go back to Mariya you left him all alone!”

Akira merely grumbled under his breath but nodded. “Yeah yeah...”

Oomori glanced at the rock Akira was behind and waded her way to the bank grabbing her clothes.“Ah Akira-kun wait for me!” She quickly pulled them on, minus the stockings and turned to Kagome who was still  in the waist deep water. “Aren’t you coming Kagome-chan?”

Kagome merely shook her head. “No, you two go on ahead I’ll be there in five or so minutes no need to worry.” She held hand over her chest as she waved the older woman off. Oomori hesitated but nodded. “Okay be careful!!!”

Akira frowned as Oomori walked over to him yet sighed and let her lead their way back to their camp. “You better be careful Kagome!!!” He laughed as he heard her grumble after him calling him a pervert.

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself back into the water, it felt good on her sore and tense muscles plus it helped regenerate a bit of her energy. She didn’t know why but water had a calming effect on her, it always had, and it urged her energy to regenerate a smidge faster. She smiled as she wadded in the water and went a bit deeper in it, checking for any dangerous auras, she found none. With a happy sigh she let herself float on her back, enjoying the way the sun beat down on her. It reminded her of her past, with a light hearted sigh she let her eyes slip closed enjoying the momentarily moment of peace.

She jerked as she heard a splash and quickly stood up the water coming to rest above her hips. She turned towards the noise hoping to god whatever had made it didn’t want to eat her, she had no energy left to make a barrier, if anything she would swim for her life. She flushed red as she met a pair of light brown eyes.

She epped as she ducked under the water, having a flash back to Miroku, yet once it registered that the thing that made the splash wasn’t a hungry beast but another person she looked up at him. Blonde hair shifted lightly in the wind and she smiled a she stood back up in excitement, forgetting that she was naked. “Yarai –san!!”

She blinked as he stared at her with unblinking eyes yet shivered as the wind blew reminding her that she was naked. She flushed red as she once again dove under the water and peeked up at him, her hair floating around her. She blinked as he calmly cupped some water in his hands and drank from it before standing back up. “Ah don’t leave there’s a few of us up stream!” She blinked as he paused and tossed a semi bored look back at her. “I’m fine on my own, you should get back to your group...”

She frowned not wanting to let him just walk away and moved to once again get out of the water yet was stopped as he turned to look back at her. “Nice body, try not to die before we cross paths again.” She flushed red and sputtered as he walked away. She huffed, in anger not believing that he had said that to her yet merely grumbled under her breath as she swam back upstream, she knew that there was no way to get him to do anything he didn’t want. He was like Sesshomaru in that way, hopefully he was just as stubborn when it came to dying.

Once she was back to where she had left her clothes she pulled them on shivering as they clung to her skin, she was about to go find her other companions and inform them that there were other survivors yet was cut off by them running towards her. “Kagome!!!” She smiled at Oomori as she ran towards her and pulled her into a breathless hug.

“Look!! We found a water bottle! It came from upstream!! That means there are either people upstream or the plane is up there!!” She laughed as Oomori hugged her to her. She smiled the other woman’s excitement infectious, so caught up at the thought of there being others or that the plane was nearby she forgot all about her brief encounter with Yarai.

“Come on let’s go!!” She nodded as she let Oomori drag her towards the others, hoping to God they would find some form of help.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she took in the sight before, Oomori was next to her trembling as she held on to her hand her own tears flowing freely from her eyes. “T-The plane!!” There in front of them was the plane, it was resting on some tress and banged up but still in one piece!!”

Akira was the first one to snap out of it and with a joyful cry he ran towards the plane. “YEAH!!! Everyone’s alive!!!” Kagome blinked out of her stupor and gave Oomori a wide grin and lead her after Akira, their hands still entwined. “Let’s go!! Come one Mariya!!” With excitement bubbling in her chest she followed after Akira. Oomori’s grip on her hand borderline painful but she didn’t care.

They had bonded quite deeply over their morning bath, as was to be expected being the only two females of their group facing a life or death situation, and she was glad to be a shoulder her for her new to depend on. “Look! There’s traces of a fire and opened cans!!”

Arkira raced over to where she was pointing and grinned goofily. “They have to be alive!! Come on!!” He grabbed Kagome’s free hand and lead them towards the plane. “Hey guys!!! Anyone!!” Their spirits dampened when no one responded. Akira’s hand fell from Kagome’s and she offered him a small smile. “Maybe they’re resting…let’s get up there and check eh?” How she wished she had enough energy left to check for aura’s but she was on empty and her powers had shut down in order to keep her going.

Akira nodded and turned to Oomori. “How do we get on?” Oomori blinked and looked over the plane and smiled as her eyes landed on the still intact escape chute. “That! We can climb up it! Just be careful its mend to escape the plane not board it!” Akira nodded a determined look in his eyes as he stated climbing up the chute. Kagome turned to Mariya to make sure he was still there, he was oddly quiet no doubt thinking things over, and then turned to Oomori. “Well shall we?”

Oomori blushed but nodded as she began her trek up the chute, it was hard in heels and she hoped her carryon bag was still on board so she could change into tennis shoes. Kagome panted as she made her way up the chute, it was harder then it should have been, yet smiled as Akira reached down to help her up the rest of the way. Once up she did the same for Oomori as Akira had to practically pull Mariya the rest of the way.

They sat on the ground for a few seconds to catch their breath before looking around the cabin, their hearts sank it _was empty_. Akira was quickly on his feet running u and down the aisles checking everywhere. “Rion?!! Kou-Chan?! ANYONE?” Kagome bit her lips as Oomori and Mariya lead the way to the cock pit hoping to give their friend some space. He would no doubt be the one hit hardest since he was the one who believed the most that everyone was okay.

Kagome stiffened as a familiar scent wafted under her nose, one she knew to well and would never forget. The scent of death. She quickly moved to block Oomori’s view of the cockpit, where the scent was coming form but it was to late.  She buried her head in her back and screamed as he body trembled no doubt never having seen a dead body before.

Kagome sighed and turned to face the woman pulling her closer into her hoping to shield her form the dead body. With grim eyes she met Mariya’s hard gaze and turned behind her as Akira came running up the aisle. “What’s wron-” He paused catching site of the dead body, he threw up what little he had in his stomach as he tried to come to terms with seeing his first dead body.

Kagome watched after him knowing there was nothing she could do, everyone reacted differently when face to face with death. Oomori glanced up from Kagome’s chest, tears in her eyes. “Pilot Tasuchi…” Her voice was  a mere whimper reminding Kagome of a small child. She pulled her closer and turned to look at the corpse. Her eyes narrowed at the knife protruding from his chest.

Mariya followed her gaze and grit his teeth. “He was stabbed to death…no doubt by the survivors..this is bad…” Oomori shook he head in disbelief as she covered her face. “Sir Tsuchiya!! He was so nice wh-why would someone…” She trialed off over taken by sobs. Kagome merely wrapped her arms around the elder woman and held her hoping to offer some comfort. Her gaze met Mariya’s and he knew she understood.

The stress had more than likely gotten to someone and they had snapped killing the pilot. This had made the island that much more dangerous not only did they have to fight off dangerous  animals but now they had one _if not more_ homicidal people running around. This was not good. “Whoever did it must still be around here…we have to be careful…”

Akira shook his head finding it hard to believe that any of his classmates would kill someone! There was no way! It had to be an accident! With narrowed eyes he took in the corpse. It had been rotting for at least a day if not more. His chest was covered in dried blood and a knife protruding out of it. It was painfully obvious he had been stabbed more ten just once… He froze as he caught sight of a ribbon in the dead man’s clenched hand… _“Rion…”_ His voice was a whisper.

Kagome frowned at his whisper, there was _no way_ in hell Rion had killed this man. She was to nice and kind, much like she had been not even a year ago…before she had changed. She refused to believe that Rion could do such a thing and was quite frankly pissed off that Akira would think so.  Just as she was about to voice her opinion Mariya spoke up. “Look, a camera…it might be able to tell us what happened…”


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome held her breath as she sat next to Akira, Oomori standing next to her holding her hand. Mariya sat on the other side of Akira his gaze fixed on the small hand held recorded. With shaky fingers Akira turned on the camera and panned though stuff until he came to an unnamed file. He stared it afraid to hit play scared of what he was going to see.

Kagome sensing his hesitance placed a hand firmly on his arm and gave it a squeeze. With a thick gulp he hit play and glued his eyes to the screen. Everyone’s heart skipped a beat as the scene that unfolded on the tinny LCD screen played out. “Look its everyone!! Look it has to be right outside look you can see the plane!!”

The camera shook as it was turned around to face the person recording. “Eiken-kun?!” Kagome took in his disheveled form on the camera he was banged up but his wounds, like the others seen on camera, had been tended to. They all held their breath as he opened h is mouth to speak.

_“After our emergency landing were now on an island…everyone seems to be okay for the most part. We’re missing a few people but we’re holding up strong…U-until we get back to the safety of Japan, of our home I will record what happens.” The camera shook as he turned it around to face the others. They were sitting around a campfire._

_Rion was handing out food before sitting down next to a few girls, random girls from other classes, she sighed as she looked up at Eiken. “Recording again?!” She didn’t mean to snap at him but she did and felt bad about it after wards. She offered him a small smile in apology as those around her began talking amongst themselves._

_A boy from the class next to theirs sighed heavily. “I thought we were all going to die….at least we made it! Though a few people are missing like Akira and Kagome…” The boy jerked as the girl next to him elbowed him in the side whispering for him to shut up._

_Rion forced herself t smile, Akira and Kagome flashing through her mind. “It’s fine knowing Akira he’s to stubborn to get hurt, he’ll turn up eventually and Kagome’s to smart. I’m sure they’ll be fine…” Every one jumped, the camera was almost dropped, as someone yelled out._

_“Hey the radio’s fixed!! We can go home as soon as they establish contact!!!” Rion smiled happily and stood up clapping her hands in front of her. “That’s great news Arita-kun!!” Everyone cheered and hugged each other as the camera panned over to record the pilot. “We are making contact trough the radio before long help will arrive so until then everyone please stay calm!!”_

Akira paused the footage and glanced at Oomori. “That was the pilot?” Oomori nodded. “Yes, that was sir Tasuchi..” Mariya furrowed his brows. “He said they had made contact, that help was on the way…” Oomori gasped holding a hand to her mouth. “Th-they got rescued?! Does that mean we were left behind?!”

Mariya tossed her an angry glare. “Stupid! That couldn’t have happened!” Kagome shot him a glare for calling Oomori stupid yet held her tongue her own mind running over things. Mariya huffed, not liking the fact that Kagome was mad at him yet continue. “If help had come why would he pilot still be there like that? They would have buried him at least plus they would have sent out a search party for survivors.”

Oomori nodded a light blush dusting her cheeks. “I see…” Kagome sighed. “Let keep watching…it may fill in the gaps…” Akria nodded and hit play the screen was black for a second before it focused in on the students making a huge bon fire. In front of it Rion sat alone tears streaming down her face as she hugged her knees to her chest. She looked depressed and it made Kagome’s heart ache to see her in such pain.

_“Akira-kun…Kagome-chan…where are you?” She whipped her head around and gasped as she realized she was being recorded. She stomped over to the camera and huffed. “Eiken-kun! You jerk stop recording!!” The camera jerked as Rion smack Eiken yet was quickly stabilized. “You got it wrong Rion! I’m recording…so we can show others, so they know what happened!”_

_Rion looked away from him a forlorn look on her face.”I see..you’re taking pictures and video so everyone can know…can see…so they know.” She turned towards the camera w grin on her face. “Hey let me see that! I want to record to!!” The camera shook as Eiken tired to keep the camera out of her grasp. “Rion noooo it’s expensive!!” Rion laughed._

_“Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!” The camera froze at the blood curdling scream and panned over to it, in front of Rion was a huge dog like monster and it had a student in its mouth. Blood dripping from its jaws as it clamped down on the screaming boy. Soon more screams echoed in the clearing as more animal showed up tearing through them like they were nothing._

_“Get the to the plane!!!!!” The camera jumbled as Eiken ran, one hand pulling Rion behind him. “Hurry Rion!!” His voice was hard to hear over the screaming and crying._

They watched with horror filled eyes at the massacre unfolding on the small LC screen. People were scrambling to get away from the monstrous animal as it tried to pull itself into the opening of the airplane its large head thrashing about trying to catch more of them. The camera whipped around catching scene of people screaming crying and bleeding.

Oomori shook, her hands covering her face. “Why aren’t the beast afraid of fire?!” Kagome shook her head. “It was probably drawn in _by_ the flames having never seen them before. Plus the scent of blood form everyone’s wounds…”

She trailed off as her attention was drawn to the camera again.

_“Close the door!!! Shut it forgot them they’re dead!!” A handful of people, a small fraction of what they had seen before the attack, was scatted across the plane. Some were wounded and bleeding others were crying hysterically. Rion was in the middle of it all her hands covering her face as she cried._

_“What was that animal?! Why was it here? How many are dead?!” No one knew who said it yet they all felt their bodies shiver at the amount of pain and fear that layered the voice._

_BAM! The camera turned towards the loud noise and zeroed in on a crowd of people gathering by the cock pit. There stood the disheveled pilot trying his best to clam everyone. “Everyone please clam down! Help will be coming soon! We’ve made contact so please everyone clam down!!”_

_His words had the opposite effect they rushed him and tried to break though into the cock pit, he tried his best to keep them back. “Hey stop!! You can’t go in there!!!” He was easily pushed aside, the camera jolted, and everyone froze. The camera panned in on the broken radio equipment._

_“Y-you’re a liar!!! The radio’s broken!!” With that one cry the crowd broke into a blood lust pushing the poor pilot around. “There’s no help coming!!!” The pilot gasped as he was grabbed by his tie and held his hands up in a peaceful manner. “I had no choice!!! I had to lie-” He was cut off by a knife being thrust into his chest. “Shut the hell up!!”_

_The camera shook as it took in the horrific scene. People were yelling and shouting as the panic spread. “We’re done for!” Why’d you stab him?!” The camera shook yet re focused on Rion who was leaning next to the pilot, tears in her eyes. “Eiken-kun! Go get the teacher hurry!!!!!” She turned back to the pilot and rested her hand on him. “Sir please hang in there.” The camera shook._

_The pilot coughed up some blood. “I-I’m fine you should run to..it’s not safe…” He trailed off as he coughed up more blood. Rion shook her head and turned to glare at the camera. “Hurry Eiken-kun!!” The camera shook as the screen went all staticy they were only able to hear what was going on.  “Move!!!” The screen went completely blank and the sound cut off._

Akira grit his teeth in frustration as he smacked the camera. “Come on it can’t end there!!!” Kagome clenched her hand around his arm trying to offer him comfort yet she to wanted to smack the small camera. “Look its coming back in!!” They watched with baited breath as the black screen became static then finally once again became a picture.

“Oh my God….” No one was sure who muttered it but it summed up what was unfolding on the small screen.

_People were screaming as they ran about the plane, some were fighting with each other and others were just standing there in a daze. The camera panned around the chaos and paused on a group of boys who were pinning down their teacher. No doubt ready to rape her in their madness._

“No…” Oomori trembled as she watched the scene unfold her hand unconsciously  reaching for Kagome’s shoulder. “They can’t…”

As soon as they were about to rip their teachers shirt off someone came in to frame. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as blonde hair came into frame. Yarai’s name echoing in her head. With baited breath she watched the scene unfold hoping she hadn’t misjudged his character.

_With his hands in his pockets he drew his foot and with a furious kick kicked the guy off of their teacher and with yet another kick the other boy was slammed into the wall behind him. Their sensei looked up with tearful eyes, clenching her shirt close, and trembled. “Thank you Yarai-kun…”_

_He moved past her a bit but paused tsking under his breath. “…This is how I am…now that this tedious thing is taken care of…” He turned back to face her and unknowingly the camera, giving her a small smirk. “Seeya sensei…try not to get killed eh?” With that he continued on his way a small band of boys following after him. Their sensei scrambled to her feet and chased after him. “Wait just a second!!”_

_The camera shook and the scene changed to that of the now deserted aisle and shakily lead up to the cock pit. The pilot was sitting on the broken radio blood pooling around him. His breathing was coming out in short pants, no doubt on deaths doorstep. “You...hurry…hurry and run…”_

The screen went black before returning to the title menu of the camera.


End file.
